


El hombre elige, el esclavo obedece

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, These Being the Words of Marcus Tullius Cicero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: Catilinaria a Armin





	El hombre elige, el esclavo obedece

**Author's Note:**

> En el año DCXC ab Urbe condita el cónsul Marco Tulio Cicerón dio una serie de discursos contra Catilina, un conspirador que buscaba hacerse con el poder de Roma.  
> A estos discursos se los llamó a posteriori catilinarias.  
> La más famosa fue la primera en el Templo de Júpiter Estator, donde al terminar de hablar Cicerón, Catilina salió corriendo del senado y escapó de la ciudad.  
> Desde entonces catilinaria significa también un discurso o escrito vehemente contra una persona.  
> Esta es una catilinaria de Eren a Armin.  
> No ignoro la ironía de que aquí es el conspirador revolucionario el que se la da al hombre del estado

¿Hasta cuándo abusarás, Armin, de nuestra paciencia?

Nos causas una gran decepción, especialmente a mí.  
Floch no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo al decir que deberías haber muerto en lugar del comandante.

Vine aquí con el objeto de exponer mis ideales y me reciben con emoción vulgar en lugar del uso de la razón, me esperaba esta clase de ignorancia de Mikasa, pero tu eras un hombre inteligente, un hombre libre.  
¿Que pasó en estos últimos años?

Tu que desde niño usaste la cabeza con frialdad y yo que por seguir ciegamente la emoción muchas veces terminé golpeado en el suelo.  
Cómo cambió todo.  
Tu a quien considerabamos la mente más brillante de nuestra generación actuando así.

Alzaste tu puño contra mí, tu que no sabés ni cerrarlo bien me golpeaste a mí que siempre te protegi de los agresores.  
¿Ese es tu pacifismo?  
¿Quieres hablar con el enemigo y atacarme a mí?  
De cuanto te sirvió.

Creo que esa forma afeminada que tienes te es apropiada porqué estás lejos de ser hombre.  
¿Cuántas de las mujeres que conocí hubieran opuesto más resistencia que tu a fuerza de puños?  
Muchísimas.  
¿A fuerza de argumentos?  
Un número aún mayor.

¿Sabés por qué se me considera un hombre violento?  
Porqué la violencia es la razón de las bestias.  
Desde mi infancia hasta mi muerte de la cuál conozco la fecha, yo lidie y se que seguiré lidiando con bestias.  
Esas bestias forman un catálogo que va de niños con caras que solo una madre amaría, a extranjeros codiciosos y malos gobernantes.  
Ellos son bestias que no entienden palabras y yo soy el cazador.

Tu demostraste que no eres un hombre libre, ni mereces que se te diga eldiano.  
Eres un animal, un esclavo de sus instintos que acecha a una niña comatosa.

¿No sabés que somos hijos de Ymir?  
¿Que se le prometió el orbe a nuestros padres y por nuestras venas corre la sangre de grandes reyes y emperadores?  
¿De civilizadores y hombres cultos?

¿Cuándo acabará esta desenfrenada osadía tuya?  
Entre los marleyanos encontré aliados más fieles.  
En parte me lo explico porqué eres el heredero de un esclavo, un muchacho que solo despierta pena y que fue subyugado por otros, de la cuna hasta tus fauces.

Yo soy heredero de los que lucharon por la libertad desde los días de Ymir.  
Mi linaje es uno que comete magnicidios.  
Tu en cambio representas el espíritu de esta isla, que no fue fundada por hombres libres, lo fue por esclavos de un cobarde, de un rey débil y traidor de su raza.

Yo que soy parricida y maté a niños y ancianos por igual no soy menos digno del poder que hombres como Zackly o que los Tybur.  
Al contrario, soy un ejemplo de sinceridad frente a ellos.

Los actos necesarios que hago para salvaguardar el futuro de Eldia, no los disfruto y es algo que puedes ver en mis ojos.  
Los tuyos escudriñan con hipocresía, porqué están cargados de sed de sangre.  
Hoy lo demostraste, no desprecias la violencia, siempre te dio miedo hacer lo necesario.  
¡Lo que yo hacía!  
Por eso no quieres pelear, porqué eres débil.


End file.
